


All beauties must die 第十二章下

by Iris_offline



Category: hy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_offline/pseuds/Iris_offline





	All beauties must die 第十二章下

车停在了哈利的出租屋楼下，他解开了安全带迫不及待地打开了门。  
他不能再像昨天一样。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”斯内普关上了车门按了钥匙后，他绕过车头来到哈利的面前，这句话他说的非常合理——合理到，哈利特别想要给他一拳。

但是哈利只是将他的不满在脱出牙关之前被他的舌头卷回来又吞回去。他没有答应也没有拒绝，就这么闷着头刷卡走向了大门，他知道斯内普就跟在他的身后。  
这种老式公寓连电梯都没有，但是租金便宜——以他现在微薄的薪资也只能负担得起这种公寓，纽约大都市寸土寸金。就算这里晚上算不上太平，邻居租客极有可能就是妓女瘾君子，那也没办法。  
反正他是刑警，合法配枪。只有没脑子的人才会想到抢劫一个警察。

哈利扭转着钥匙在即将打开门时他又忍不住微微合上门，他转过头眉头蹙起，“里面有点乱。”所以还是不要进来了。

“单身男人的屋子确实——”斯内普的手撑在门板上，他低下头，声音就好像在哈利的耳边舔舐他的耳朵。  
“我想你的英语修饰词需要重修，这可不是‘一点’乱。”斯内普环顾了门内的景象，外卖盒饭纸盒堆满了和沙发，到处都是没来得及清洗的衣物，从玄关处一路蔓延至沙发甚至冰箱上都挂着一条牛仔裤。空气中倒是没有什么怪味——因为窗户一直开着，加上那些衣服也算不得真的脏。

“我只是没空去打扫。”哈利尴尬地说。

斯内普瞪了他一眼，他卷起袖子走了进去任劳任怨地帮助这个没空清理他的屋子而搞得比狗窝还不如的大男孩。  
他的收拾效率比哈利所以为的要高出不少——或许他真的忘了，以前他们住一块的时候家务全都是这个老混蛋负责的，完全看不出来会挤占他的宝贵时间。  
不出十分钟，那些外卖垃圾全都分门别类地塞进了垃圾袋中并扎好堆在门外，只等着他丢掉。而地上沙发上到处散落着的衣物被丢进了洗衣机，塞不下的则放置进了洗衣篮中。最后空气中飘着一股熟悉的消毒水味，斯内普还帮他收拾了沙发——哈利看见斯内普翻找出来的封面印着性感女郎的成人杂志，惊得睁大了眼睛。

“那是罗恩塞给我的。”哈利随口找到了背锅人，但是他又觉得向斯内普解释很奇怪——他和这个老混蛋又没有关系。

斯内普哼了一声，最后将这些汽车杂志和成人书刊一起塞进了沙发旁的小型书架里。  
“你就住在这么小的地方。”斯内普这才说了进屋的第一句话。  
这间出租屋确实逼仄到连客厅都没有，沙发正对着简易厨房，洗衣机和浴室混在一起，连阳台都没有。客厅厨房和浴室加起来还没卧室大，而卧室也就只放的下一张床。  
他朝着哈利走近。

哈利已经退到了后背抵靠着门板，“我、我觉得这够了，我一个人住用不着那么大的房子！”他在愣神后恢复了他的抵触，他的手不自觉地抬起推着朝着他压过来的胸膛。  
但是他知道他没有用力，如果他用力，他现在就可以用他百试百灵的擒拿术将斯内普收拾一顿并拷住他的双手。  
但是他仅仅是幻想了下，下一秒他的双唇就被咬住了。

“唔。”哈利的头往后仰，脑后的毛躁的头发都被门板给压平了，他自以为能够挣脱这恼人又确实令他忘己甚至晕乎乎到去主动回应的吻。  
在哈利自己咬上对方的唇时，他完全吓得没有了动作。而后他的牙齿被顶开，他的舌头被舔舐，他的口腔内壁全都一处不落地被搜刮。  
“不、不行！”  
哈利的脑袋不住地往后躲，一次又一次控制不住地撞在门板上。

斯内普的手托在这个傻乎乎的小混蛋的后脑勺上，他的另一手从这个大男孩的毛衣内钻了进去，而后——而后哈利的警服外套就掉落到了地上。

在他的脖颈被咬住的那刻，哈利就松开了抵抗。他的眼睛睁了睁望着前方空无一物的天花板，而后他双手主动抱住斯内普的脖颈，他的嘴张开咬住了对方的苍白的耳垂。  
他反过来亲吻这个老混蛋，主动又粘腻地好似他才是那个纠缠不清的人。  
他还亲吻了那双颜色寡淡的薄唇，牙齿在斯内普的唇上轻咬，留下了牙印。

斯内普放任了哈利的动作，他的大鼻子在哈利的脖颈上深吸了一口气，他的吐息就喷在那些裸露在外的肌肤上，而后他又脱掉了哈利身上的毛衣，令他的哈利上半身只剩下单薄的衬衣。  
他的手指压在哈利的脖颈上，那里有一处红色的印记。  
“哈利，你就带着这个咬痕在外面晃悠了一整天。”斯内普在哈利的耳边说，他的鼻尖轻轻在他的耳垂和脖颈的连接处轻蹭，最后在那里落下了亲吻，并一路向下。

“就算是警察下班后也也拥有性生活，而且谁让我魅力大到CSI主任都尾随到我家里。”哈利冷静地说着，就好似那些情欲都从他的身体中淡去。

那双黑色的仿佛能够将整片星空都吸入的眼睛望着哈利，片刻后他轻笑，“你说得对。”

他们去了沙发，就这么三步之远，他们纠缠间，哈利的眼镜就掉落在了沙发上，而后他的裤子也被脱了，内裤顺手被扯下，下半身光溜溜的。  
“嘿，不要在这里！”哈利推着斯内普的肩，他合拢了腿，腿间的那根还有些软并没有完全硬起来。  
但是在斯内普的手的撩拨下，很快哈利就精神好到堪比连灌下两杯黑咖啡。

“去床上。”哈利虽然这么说但是他还是忍不住挺了挺腰令他的那根能够受到斯内普的手指的款待——他的手在适合于拨弄实验室那些精密仪器之外还适合于将他弄得浑身都不似自己，情热到理智都烧干如同他的实验室中的那些待反应的试剂。  
而斯内普自然是最精通于各种物质之间的反应，在他的手底下，所有的试剂包括哈利在内都会被调制完美。而哈利更甚，他全身上下如同析出了薄薄的汗渍，湿润地就等着吞下另一根男人的阳具。

斯内普将哈利带到了他的卧室，掀开被子将他仰头放置在床上，抬起他的双腿将他的腰往下压露出双腿间的那处凹陷处。  
“等等——安全套！”哈利突然大叫了起来，“还有润滑剂。”

斯内普皱起眉，他不悦的瞪着三翻四次打断他的小混蛋。他望着哈利主动打开了床头柜在里面翻找着拿出了润滑啫喱以及一盒未拆封的安全套。  
他知道这是为谁准备的，这个一想到这里斯内普就忍不住想要直接压住这个小混蛋，提枪就干令那张故作无情的嘴只会动情的叫出他的名字。  
那个女人已经是过去式了，现在只有他，只有他才配得上站在哈利的身边。  
“除了你之外我不会和第二个人再深入接触，还是你以为洁身自好并不是应该遵守的美德。”斯内普压抑着怒气瞪着哈利。

哈利愣住了，而后他的胸口的乳首就被咬住了，斯内普并没有放弃与哈利肌肤相亲的宝贵时间——他一直都是如此珍惜时间，乃至于他的动作迅速无比，熟练地将哈利调制到了清热得即将高潮却不上不下的如此难熬却又令人欲罢不能的时刻。  
“给、给我。”哈利就如同一个深受毒瘾残害的瘾君子，他朝着斯内普伸出了手，就连他的阴茎也一跳一跳地想要继续昨晚的美好时刻。

“安全套？”斯内普轻哼，他的温暖的手掌在哈利的腹肌上留恋，而后往下沿着鼠蹊处最后握住了那根亟待被垂爱的肉棒。

哈利闭上了嘴，他固执地瞪着斯内普，那双眼睛被情欲折磨地湿润地好似密歇根湖上翻腾的大马哈鱼所带出的湖水，令斯内普想起他们夏季在那里钓鱼，湖面广阔无垠，只有他们在船上，而他就像这样将哈利推倒在甲板上，他亲吻着他的男孩。而哈利也笑着用他的额头蹭着他的，他们亲密得就像是蜜月中的伴侣。  
那时他拥着哈利，也掉到了当季最肥美的大马哈鱼，所有的一切美好的就像是梦中。

“没有谁能够拒绝你，尤其那个人是被你迷得连坚持都抛弃的前未婚夫。”斯内普自嘲了一句，他第一次使用了那个称呼，虽然还有一个“前”，但他们之间确实就差点要去登记了。  
如果不是他发现了那件事，也许这个小混蛋就能够得偿所愿，而后也不会有分手，更不会有金妮·韦斯莱那个荡妇插一脚。

哈利想要说些什么，然而等他开口，他的口中只会冒出呻吟，从沉痛转向了暧昧的叫喊，声音越发地高昂，逐渐染上了媚态。  
穴口中吞入的手指变成了三根，哈利的双眼湿润的如同下一秒就会落泪，那双翠绿色的眼睛简直就是诱人入地狱的恶魔。  
斯内普望着他的哈利，他压着他的男孩的腿，几乎将他的腰翻折过来屁股朝上。而后他咬开了安全套，将这个小一号的塑料薄膜套在阴茎上——这很难受，但当他的阴茎隔着这层薄薄的膜去亲吻那处穴口时他的心抽疼如同这一完美被破坏。  
他和哈利之间不应该存在任何其他的物体的阻碍，这是他的，完完全全属于他。  
他们只需要肌肤相贴，体液相融，他们的灵魂就会无比之近。  
斯内普抽离他的阴茎将那层膜丢开在哈利未反应之际抓住他的腰用力顶入。

“啊！”哈利疼痛的几乎要哭出来，然而没等那些咒骂脱出口，持续的疯狂的撞击就蜂拥而至，他被死死压在床上，屁股上被那根大家伙给抽打，逐渐地哈利放松了他的坚持，他哽咽着，长吟着，就像曾经无数次那样尖叫。  
他在床上，斯内普压着他，一次又一次地贯穿他，耳边除了肉体的持续拍击声还有床所发出的难以承受的几乎要散架的声响。

高潮来的无比之剧烈，不似昨晚的酒精摧残所蒙上的一层纱，这一次哈利无比清醒，他能够感受到他的肠道内所包裹的大家伙的重量，它的形状，它的血管所搏动的频率。  
在被撞击到破碎又被斯内普完好拼起来后，哈利的脑袋迷迷糊糊的，他只知道他舒舒服服地射出了他的苦闷，而后他的屁股就迎来了更迅速激烈又难以抑制住令他的脚趾曲起的撞击，一股热液射进了他的屁股。  
这真是糟糕透了，哈利伸手盖住自己的脸。


End file.
